


И корабль плывет

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на «Secret Halloween Challenge-2005» для Months of Midnight.</p>
    </blockquote>





	И корабль плывет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на «Secret Halloween Challenge-2005» для Months of Midnight.

**_Вторник, 9 апреля 1912 года_.**

— Если дело только в этих чертовых пчелах, я могу купить тебе пасеку и в Америке! — срываться на крик не следовало ни в коем случае, подобная оплошность ставила под удар все его планы. Криком добиться от Холмса чего-либо не удавалось никогда, но сдержаться он все же не смог. К своему огорчению, Джеймс Мориарти отметил, что за последние годы успел порядком подзабыть, каким невыносимо-упрямым бывал порой Холмс. Это и послужило причиной столь несдержанной реакции с его стороны. Следовало немедленно успокоиться и как можно скорее взять себя в руки, иначе вояж из Лондона в Сассекс окажется бессмысленным, а такой поворот событий его ни коим образом не устраивал. Отрицательный ответ на свое предложение он услышать не желал, следовательно, необходимо было применить иные методы, более действенные и изощренные: вкрадчивый тихий голос, мягкий, но убедительный тон. И терпение, терпение, терпение... То, что всегда срабатывало безотказно. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он придвинул свой стул вплотную к креслу Холмса и продолжил с несвойственной ему обычно сердечностью:  
— Но ведь дело совсем не в пчелах, так?

В ответ — еще одна вымученная улыбка и опять молчание.

Не требовалось обладать и малой толикой того выдающегося ума, коим наделил Господь профессора Мориарти, чтобы понять нехитрую истину — пчелы были предлогом. Всего лишь еще одним предлогом.

Холмс цеплялся за пасеку, как за последнюю возможность оставить все как есть. Не то чтобы он этого горячо желал… Долгожданная деревенская идиллия неожиданно обернулись нескончаемой пыткой, и в том не на кого было возложить вину, кроме как на себя самого. Решение — бросить все — принадлежало ему и только ему. Тогда, восемь лет назад, Холмс видел в этом единственный выход. Можно было разом покончить со всеми мучившими проблемами, исчезнуть, так чтоб никто не знал где он. Уехать подальше от Лондона, от суеты, от славы... 

Ему хотелось покоя. 

И он сбежал.

На деле же все оказалось куда хуже, чем он рассчитывал: слишком разителен был контраст между нескончаемым водоворотом событий его столичной жизни и размеренным одиноким существованием в глубокой провинции. Привыкнуть к этому Холмс не смог. 

Здесь, на маленькой ферме, затерявшейся среди меловых утесов Восточного Сассекса, он чувствовал себя погребенным заживо: дни тянулись один за другим, похожие как близнецы, даже ночные кошмары, и те давно перестали отличаться разнообразием. Столь желанное когда-то одиночество тяготило настолько сильно, что редких визитов Уотсона он ожидал с нетерпением и надеждой. Как чуда, как милости божьей!.. 

Джеймс же взамен всего этого предлагал Новый Свет — новый мир, новую жизнь… 

Но Холмс колебался. Почему-то все еще колебался. 

С неохотой он вынужден был признать — еще одно столь радикальное изменение жизни его попросту пугало. Возможно, именно в этом и крылась причина… А может и потому, что сам-то он был уже далеко не в том возрасте, чтоб безоглядно пуститься в подобную авантюру. Привычней и спокойней казалось оставаться в Англии, здесь доживать отпущенные ему годы, а не срываться с места на старости лет, не бежать сломя голову на край света в погоне за почти перегоревшей мечтой. 

Вот он и изобретал все новые и новые предлоги, чтоб ничего не менять. Приводил смехотворные доводы, почему он не может уехать. Опять и опять вспоминал о ферме, о брате, об Уотсоне, в конце концов! — обо всем том, что для него не значило ровным счетом ничего. И правда, что стоили эти глупые отговорки в сравнении с невероятным шансом, который посылала ему сейчас судьба в лице Мориарти? Единственный по-настоящему близкий во всем свете человек просил о том, что всю жизнь представлялось Холмсу неосуществимым: наконец-то быть вместе.  
И всего-то нужно было сказать Джеймсу простое и короткое «да», чтоб мечта, перестав быть явлением эфемерным, превратилась в неотъемлемую часть окружающей его действительности. 

Но Холмс медлил с ответом.

«Все очень логично...» — в очередной раз пытался убедить он сам себя. Действительно, предложение Джеймса Мориарти было разумным, да и чего греха таить, желанным!.. 

Но, справедливости ради, следовало признать тот неоспоримый факт, что именно какое-либо разумное начало всегда и отсутствовало в их отношениях.  
Слепой случай столкнул их в библиотеке Британского музея, когда оба заказали одну книгу, случай, послуживший исходной точкой в дальнейшей череде безрассудных поступков, повергавших его в недоумение по сей день. Ведь встреча так и могла закончиться формальным околонаучным разговором и сухим прощанием, если бы не безумный порыв, заставивший пригласить интересного незнакомца на ужин. Холмс пожалел об этом сразу же, но слова были произнесены, и согласие получено. «В конце концов, дискуссия об электродинамике не самая худшая тема для субботнего вечера» — вяло утешал он себя.  
Но от электромагнитного взаимодействия разговор по его вине отклонился в куда более щекотливое русло. Вести себя столь опрометчиво с человеком, увиденным впервые, было, по меньшей мере, неразумно и небезопасно, и при другом исходе столь смелые откровения, вырвавшиеся помимо воли, могли обернуться для него скандалом и несколькими годами тюрьмы. 

Правда, последствия этого разговора могли привести в тюрьму уже их обоих…

Он нуждался в Джеймсе Мориарти. Нуждался так же остро, как в очередной дозе кокаина, как в новой сложной загадке. Ощущение опасности подобной связи опьяняло его, никогда за все прошлые годы он не чувствовал себя более живым, нежели сейчас, зная о постоянно маячившем за спиной разоблачении. Преследовавшая его долгие годы безумная фантазия — побыть на месте преступника — стала реальностью... Что ж, в действительности все оказалось во сто крат более захватывающе и во сто крат более упоительно, чем он даже мог себе представить. Мир, ранее казавшийся лишь черно-белыми клетками шахматной доски, полем для очередной, разыгрываемой им партии, вдруг стал дробиться на мириады еле-уловимых оттенков, словно бы Холмс смотрел на него сквозь тончайшей огранки алмаз. Мельчайшие детали, микроскопические нюансы заиграли красками такой силы и яркости, что свет и цвет резал глаз. В происходящем с ним не было и крупицы столь дорогой его сердцу логики!.. Но все было настолько необычно, и в то же время так естественно, что Холмс не желал прерывать наваждение. Да и смог бы он его прервать, если б подобное желание вдруг возникло? Какая-то неведомая сила, управляя им, словно марионеткой, провоцировала на все новые безумства. Вопреки здравому смыслу толкала его к Джеймсу Мориарти с неумолимостью рока, раз за разом, все сильнее и сильнее. 

Пока, наконец, не ударила с такой силой, что он очнулся. 

Пробуждение обернулось кошмаром наяву. Даже имя бывшего любовника приводило его в бешенство. Холмс чувствовал себя преданным — ни в этом ли крылась причина его дальнейшего крестового похода против Мориарти? Конечно, он сколь угодно много мог говорить о долге, о высшей справедливости и наказании преступника — ему хотелось во все это верить. На самом же деле высокопарные фразы служили лишь ширмой для совершенно неблаговидного предлога: он жажда мести.

Но и свою месть довести до конца Холмс не сумел. 

Когда пальцы висящего над пропастью противника скользили по мокрым камням без надежды зацепиться за какой-либо выступ, когда оставалась секунда до конца, Холмс, повинуясь внезапному порыву, ухватил Мориарти за руку и вытащил обратно на тропинку. 

«Никудышный из меня убийца», — отдышавшись, горько бросил он, словно пытался извиниться за такой нелепый поступок.

Это могло бы стать новым началом, к тому же оба ощущали в этом потребность. Но все было впустую: груз взаимных обид оказался слишком велик, а времени, возродить прежнее взаимопонимание, слишком мало. Через неделю во Флоренции они расстались, казалось, навсегда — в Неаполе Мориарти ожидал пароход до Лиссабона и потом в Америку, Холмсу же предстояло долгое путешествие в Аравию и Тибет.

Больше они не виделись.

Тем не менее, на протяжении всех последующих лет они старались не терять друг друга из вида. 

Хотя в дела друг друга уже более не вмешивались.

Негласно, они словно бы разделили сферы влияния: один оборвал все контакты в Старом Свете, другой не поддавался ни на какие уговоры расследований в Америке, безучастно наблюдая из Лондона, как на новом месте Мориарти заново отстраивает свою империю. Атлантика служила им нейтральной зоной, разделительной пограничной полосой, которую, несмотря ни на что, на протяжении почти двадцати лет в ту или другую сторону время от времени пересекали маленькие шпионы — их письма.

Они продолжали поддерживать видимость теплых отношений, играя роли двух супругов, находящихся в долгой разлуке. Письма, скупые на новости, были преисполнены прежней нежности с неизменной горчинкой воспоминаний и прежнего же беззлобного сарказма… Ни в одном из этих писем не было и намека на возможную встречу: что Мориарти, что Холмс, оба жили прошлым, оба были слишком большими скептиками, чтобы строить планы и мечтать о будущем.  
Однако, с тех пор, как великий детектив отошел от дел, сменив лондонскую квартиру на маленький домик с видом на Канал, тон писем из-за океана изменился.

Не раз и не два Мориарти просил Холмса о переезде в Америку. Не раз и не два Холмс намеренно обходил молчанием эту тему. 

И вот, по прошествии стольких лет, бывший друг и бывший враг, профессор Джеймс Дж. Мориарти собственной персоной, появляется на пороге его дома с требованием отплыть с ним завтра в Нью-Йорк. И так же, как когда-то в далеком прошлом, любые попытки противостоять этому человеку терпели полный крах. С горечью Холмс вынужден был признать, что давно уже сдался, но то ли в силу свойственного ему природного упрямства, то ли еще по каким-либо непонятным причинам, показать Мориарти, насколько легко тот вновь одержал победу, он не желал.

И он тянул с ответом. Молчал, старался избегать прямых взглядов — все что угодно, любые из возможных ухищрений, только бы отсрочить момент признания своей полной капитуляции.

Невыносимо хотелось курить, табачный дым подарил бы необходимое спокойствие и уверенность, но в данный момент это было неосуществимо. Джеймс избрал весьма разумную диспозицию: ни дотянуться до портсигара на столе, ни тем более дойти до полки с трубками — все устроено так, чтобы Холмс чувствовал себя загнанным в угол.

— Ну же, Шерлок?!

Еще раз бросил он безнадежный взгляд на поблескивавший среди утренних газет портсигар… Заголовки расписывали завтрашнее событие кто как мог краше: «Новая эра судоходства», «Восьмое чудо света», «Самый первый рейс самого роскошного в мире корабля». 

— Специально подгадал свою поездку в Европу так, чтоб вернуться домой с королевским шиком? — спросил Холмс с сухим смешком, и, кивнув в сторону стола, добродушно проворчал: — Любишь ты пустить пыль в глаза. 

— Мой дорогой, посуди сам, мог ли я не воспользоваться столь уникальной возможностью? — Мориарти едва сдержался, чтоб не выдать ликования; по крайней мере, даже извечный Холмсов сарказм был всяко-лучше царившего долгое время тягостного молчания. То, что Холмс наконец-то заговорил вновь, уже можно было считать маленькой победой. — А королевским шиком — продолжал говорить он — я собираюсь наслаждаться отнюдь не в одиночестве. Не забывай, мной приобретено два билета.

— Сильно поиздержался?

— Особого урона моим финансам эта покупка не нанесла. 

— Продажа фермы хоть частично возместит твои расходы?

Губы Мориарти растянулись в улыбке: 

— Нет, Шерлок.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Холмс, однако никакого сочувствия в голосе слышно не было.

— Ты, милый мой, стоишь намного дороже трех с половиной тысяч. Намного дороже… — и чуть помолчав, добавил уже со всей возможной серьезностью: — Раз речь зашла о деньгах, то уверяю, тебе волноваться не о чем: я могу позволить и не такие траты.

— Особенно если ожидаешь крупного выигрыша.

— Особенно тогда.

Холмс поморщился:

— Мне не нравится роль приза.

— Помилуй Бог!.. Никто ее тебе и не навязывает. На мой взгляд, ты получишь от этого не меньше.

— Например, тебя.

— Например, меня.

Опять горькая усмешка в ответ, опять молчание, а время, ценное время уходило впустую!

«Терпение... — еще раз напомнил себе Джеймс Мориарти, — иначе все окажется бессмысленно».

— Шерлок… — произнес он как можно мягче. — Милый мой Шерлок… Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты отплыл со мной на этом чертовом корабле. Слышишь? Я прибыл в Англию за тобой. И я не уеду отсюда без твоего согласия. Так или иначе.

Холмс поднял голову, серые глаза смотрели насмешливо.

— Мне-то мог бы и не лгать, — фыркнул он. — Глупо, право слово!.. 

— Разве я лгу? 

— Да, Джеймс. Да.

Соединив кончики пальцев – его извечный, непроизвольный жест размышлений вслух — и глубоко вздохнув, Холмс начал монотонно перечислять:

— Ты прибыл в Соединенное Королевство 26 марта пароходом «Куин Элизабет», компании «Уайт Стар». Высадился в Дублине, хотя билет был до Саутгемптона. В Дублине провел три дня. Потом, с заездом в Белфаст (на один день), Эдинбург (два дня), Оксфорд (два дня), добрался до Лондона. Неделю снимаешь номер в «Кларидже». И только за день до отплытия обратно я получаю от тебя телеграмму, — факты, факты… здесь Холмс был в своей стихии, здесь чувствовал себя уверенно. — Поэтому, — самодовольно хмыкнул он, — даже не пытайся меня убедить, будто мистер Шерлок Скотт Регис Холмс, проживающий в Фулворте, Восточный Сассекс — единственная причина, по которой ты решился пересечь Атлантику.

— А я-то всегда полагал, что Шерлок Скотт Регис Холмс живет затворником от внешнего мира... 

— Мой брат занимает ту же должность в правительстве, что и раньше. Так что я более чем осведомлен о твоих передвижениях, равно как и о твоих делах.  
— Ну конечно же! Серый кардинал Майкрофт!.. И как мог я о нем забыть?!.. Полагаю, по-прежнему горит желанием втянуть тебя в свои шпионские игры?  
— Только я-то уже не поддаюсь! Трехгодичного путешествия по Тибету и Персии оказалось достаточно, чтобы развеять все иллюзии, связанные с подобной деятельностью.

— Отрадно слышать, — кивнул в ответ Мориарти, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего скептицизма.

— Что ж, — продолжал он, чуть помолчав, — все именно так. Твои сведения абсолютно верны, но ведь иначе и быть не могло, зная источник… Впрочем, в моих передвижениях нет тайны, Шерлок: за долгое отсутствие в этой части света накопились дела… Но могу заверить, ничего противозаконного! У тебя нет ни малейшего повода для беспокойства.

— Отрадно слышать, — заметил Холмс, с явно читающимся сомнением в голосе.

— И раз мы таки вспомнили о ведомстве, которым руководит твой дражайший братец, — шутливый тон его предыдущих слов исчез молниеносно; Мориарти говорил резко и сурово, — вот она, еще одна и, возможно, самая главная причина, почему необходимо уехать из Англии именно сейчас.  
Холмс лишь удивленно вскинул бровь.

— Полноте, милый мой, я никогда не поверю, будто ты не знаешь о чем речь. Майкрофт не стал бы держать тебя в неведении относительно грядущих событий, особенно, если все так же продолжает настаивать, чтобы ты послужил «королю и отечеству». Год-полтора, Шерлок, максимум два — и от этого мира останется пепелище. А ты будешь одной из головешек.

— Новый Нострадамус — Джеймс Мориарти! Позволь спросить, на каких же фактах основаны столь смелые умозаключения?! 

— Война забирает лучших. А ты, дорогой мой, слишком хорош, чтоб уцелеть. 

— Как обычно склонен все драматизировать… 

Помимо воли голос его все же дрогнул. С раздражением Холмс вынужден был признать — попытка скрыть свои чувства за холодной едкой остротой, полностью провалилась. Слишком во многом Джеймс был прав. Именно эти же мысли преследовали его каждый раз после разговоров с братом. И как бы Холмс ни гнал их, убеждая себя, что правильней не обращать внимания, что предчувствия — есть явления иррационального порядка, и, следовательно, не могут служить прочным фундаментом для каких-либо умозаключений, избавиться от них все же не получалось.

— Ты должен понимать, — продолжал Мориарти, — не уедешь сейчас — это будет равносильно самоубийству. Ты не сможешь остаться в стороне — Майкрофт не позволит. Ему известно, за какие ниточки нужно дернуть, чтобы превратить тебя в послушную куклу. Ты не сможешь сопротивляться его влиянию, ты сам это знаешь. Не устоишь, как не смог устоять тогда… — он сокрушенно покачал головой: — Шерлок, пожалуйста… Ты же знаешь, насколько ты нужен мне! Не меньше, чем я тебе, смею надеяться. Я не могу безучастно наблюдать из-за океана, как ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы приблизить собственную кончину. Поэтому-то я и здесь. Войны, политические игры — развлечения для таких как Майкрофт, не для нас с тобой. Ты же понимаешь… Должен понимать! Однажды ты уже прошел через все это, зачем повторять вновь? Тебе необходимо уехать. Сейчас. Со мной. 

Холмс вздохнул и, задумчиво, почти шепотом произнес:

— Опять, как тогда, пытаешься примерить личину моего ангела-хранителя? 

— Опять, как тогда, будешь утверждать, что я надеваю одежду с чужого плеча?

— Именно.

— Возможно, Шерлок, возможно… я не так хорош, как мне бы хотелось. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже далеко не образец всех добродетелей. Так что, как бы ты ни отрицал этого, мы стоим друг друга. 

— Вот уж точно...

— Тогда почему я все еще не слышу согласия ехать?

Опять нахмуренные брови. Опять слишком явно читающееся сомнение. Опять молчание в ответ.

Нет, все же Холмс мог довести до белого коленья кого угодно!

— Господи, Шерлок, ну что еще?!

— Джеймс, неужели только мне одному все это кажется какой-то нелепой пародией на свадебное путешествие?! 

— Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы пересечь Атлантику с максимальным комфортом…

— Корабль, о котором трубят все газеты! Самый большой со времен Ноева Ковчега, наверное! — раздраженно перебил его Холмс. — Билеты, стоящие целое состояние. Общество великосветских бездельников: денежные мешки Нового Света и известнейшие фамилии Старого. Роскошь переходящая всяческие границы… Плавучий дворец! — хохотнул он. — Полагаю, и каюты для нас ты забронировал самые лучшие из всех возможных, не так ли?!  
— Увы, милый мой, увы… Я и рад был бы, но пришлось довольствоваться тем, что попроще, — притворно посетовал Мориарти. — К великому моему сожалению, я не самый богатый пассажир этого судна. Разумеется, если судить по официальным данным, — добавил он с усмешкой. — Лучшие апартаменты заняты Джоном Джейкобом Астером и его молоденькой женушкой. Еще «железнодорожный король» Чарльз Хейс с супругой, пожилая чета Штраусов…

— Сплошь счастливые семейные пары! Мы с тобой чудесно будем смотреться на этом фоне, не находишь?!

— А почему нет? 

— А почему да?!

— Чертов скептик! 

— Какой уж есть.

«Нет, он все же нисколько не изменился за это время», — с нежностью отметил для себя Мориарти. Только сейчас он вдруг понял, как же сильно соскучился по резкому голосу, по вечной скептической усмешке, по холодноватому блеску серых глаз… «Надо было приехать раньше! — не без горечи вдруг подумалось ему. — Многими, многими годами раньше…» Сердце заныло от мысли, что так долго он зачем-то довольствовался перепиской и воспоминаниями: лишь иллюзией присутствия, тогда как без труда давно мог сделать, чтобы Холмс был рядом с ним. Однако всегда находились причины, удерживающие его от подобного шага. И Мориарти вновь и вновь откладывал решение на потом, убеждая себя, что нет ни малейшей необходимости в постоянном обществе этого сложного, вздорного, упрямого, совершенно невыносимого, пусть и самого дорогого для него человека. 

И вот, он дотянул до того момента, что чуть не стало поздно.

— Ведь ты же не считаешь, что у нас нет шансов?.. — доверительно спросил он, положив руку на колено Холмса.

То, как отреагировал Холмс на эту незатейливую ласку, явилось для Мориарти болезненной неожиданностью. Он и сам-то невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как эхом и по его телу тоже, от кончиков пальцев к сердцу резкой вспышкой рванул разряд электрического тока. Невинное легкое касание, всего-то!.. Однако Холмс дернулся прочь, словно его обожгли кипятком. Секундная паника в глазах… Мгновение, не более, и вот он опять был прежним Холмсом – холодным, спокойным, всем своим видом демонстрировавшим полное безразличие. Но и этого мгновения оказалось достаточно… «Боже Всемогущий! — пронеслось в голове Мориарти. — Боже Великий и Всемогущий!..» — А он-то всегда считал, что фраза «я веду жизнь монаха-отшельника», так часто встречающаяся в письмах, говорилась Холмсом лишь ради красного словца. Ни разу он не принял ее всерьез. Сердце мучительно заныло: «Как же все будет непросто!» Впрочем, просто с Холмсом никогда и не было.

«Чувствительнейший механизм»… Догадывался ли Джон Уотсон, когда написал это в одном из первых своих очерков, насколько точное определение он подобрал для своего друга? Скорее всего, это был лишь очередной эпитет, призванный украсить его заметки, нежели отразить суть. Однако, именно такой совершенно уникальный, удивительно тонкий и хрупкий прибор, требовавший самого бережного обращения, являл собой мистер Шерлок Холмс. Малейшая оплошность — и последствия могли оказаться непоправимыми.

Стоило ли удивляться, с какой тщательностью это богатство охранялось? Под семью замками. Со сложнейшими шифрами, постоянно меняющимися в зависимости от обстоятельств и настроения. Возможно, именно эта сложность и привлекала Мориарти. Каким поистине захватывающим занятием было раз за разом подбирать все новые комбинации цифр, высчитывая единственно-правильные! И какое колоссальное удовольствие он получал, когда найденные им числа соответствовали очередному заданному коду!

Вот и сейчас срочно нужно было отыскать верное решение, и права на ошибку у него не было. Как впрочем, и всегда…

— Когда-то мы неплохо ладили... — ласково произнес он.

— ...до тех пор, пока все вконец не разладилось, — еле-слышно закончил Холмс.

— Что мешает нам наладить все вновь?

Опять сухой смешок в ответ, и слишком явно читающееся сомнение во взгляде.

— Полноте, Шерлок! За свою жизнь мы с тобой совершали и более отчаянные поступки. Почему не рискнуть сейчас? Вот увидишь, удача нам улыбнется.

— Удача привечает глупцов… — невесело кивнул Холмс.

— Что за вздор!

— …и видимо, потому что мы с тобой, Джеймс, никогда себя к ним не относили, удача нас и обходила стороной.

— Хорошо! Считай мой поступок безрассудной выходкой выжившего из ума старика. И пожалуйста, будь добр, прояви ответную «глупость»: прими, наконец, мое предложение, чтобы все встало на свои места. Чтобы оба мы могли быть счастливы. Разве это так трудно?

Холмс опять лишь недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Ну а корабль... — продолжал с улыбкой Мориарти. — Какая тебе разница, как именно мы пересечем Атлантику? Ты же — не я, ты никогда не обращал внимания на комфорт и удобства. Есть ли они, нет ли их, тебя это по-настоящему мало когда заботило. Почему вдруг стало волновать сейчас? Считай это всего-навсего моей блажью и не обращай внимания, ладно? Мне хочется путешествовать именно этим кораблем и этим рейсом, что с того?!.. Во всех отношениях это будет уникальное плаванье, Шерлок, и я не прощу себе, если не приму в нем участия! Что же до общества э-э... «великосветских бездельников»… Разве я просил тебя присутствовать на всех обедах, ужинах?.. Нет же! Ты волен поступать так, как тебе заблагорассудится. Можешь вообще не выходить из каюты все плаванье! Чудачества тебе всегда были свойственны — что ж, можешь и на всеобщем празднике жизни носить мрачную маску отшельника. Отшельника, Шерлок, — но не аскета. Потому что учти, если действительно собираешься на всю поездку запереться в каюте, не надейся, что я позволю запереться тебе там одному. 

Некоторое время они сидели в полном молчании, неотрывно смотрели в глаза друг друга, потом Холмс опять отвел взгляд и нахмурился.

— Джеймс...

— Ну? 

— Тебе не кажется, что некоторые желания, некоторые... хм... телодвижения… выглядят, по меньшей мере, комично. В наши годы.

Мориарти хотелось рассмеяться в ответ: на языке уже вертелась едкая острота, но он все же сдержался, чтоб не произнести ее вслух. Проиграть сейчас, когда вот-вот ожидал того, зачем и приехал, он не имел права. Слова следовало подбирать с предельной осторожностью… Холмс только казался спокойным, на самом же деле стоило посмотреть, с какой силой его пальцы сжимают подлокотник кресла, чтобы отпали любые сомнения в том, что спокойствие напускное — Холмс был взвинчен до предела. «Будто и не было этих двадцати с лишним лет... — с грустью подумалось ему. — Будто все, как тогда…»

— Ты и правда так считаешь? — Мориарти наклонил голову, стараясь заглянуть в лицо своему собеседнику. Ладонь его опять легла на колено Холмса, но теперь судорога, вызванная этим прикосновением, уже не явилась неожиданностью. Очень легко и осторожно пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне бедра, лаская и поглаживая, продвигаясь все дальше… Холмс с шумом втянул воздух, стараясь успокоиться, подавить нарастающее возбуждение.

Что ж, удовлетворенно отметил про себя Мориарти, именно такого эффекта он и ожидал. 

— А я вот вижу под этой одеждой то же тело, — он постарался, чтобы слова звучали тихо и нежно, словно опасался того, что любой резкий звук способен был прервать эту хрупкую связь, и тем самым все испортить. — И желания у этого тела все те же, что и раньше… Или скажешь, я ошибаюсь?

— Отрицать очевидное было бы… слишком… самонадеянно с моей стороны, — показная беспечность Холмсу не далась, несмотря на приложенные усилия. Насмешливая улыбка, за которой он хотел скрыть волнение, была похожа на нервную судорогу. Как бы ни старался он казаться спокойным, все равно выглядел жалко.

Опять, в полном молчании внимательно смотрели они друг на друга…

Слов больше не требовалось. Никаких слов! Вопрос, ради которого было проделано это путешествие, получил тот ответ, на который Мориарти и рассчитывал изначально. Цель была достигнута. Конечно, подумалось ему, можно было спросить еще раз, дабы убедиться окончательно… Но он понимал — такой вопрос, произнесенный сейчас вслух, был бы унизителен для Холмса. И он смолчал. Взгляд Холмса, его молчание, и без того были слишком красноречивы.

— Я оставлю твой билет… — почему-то голос не слушался, удивительно, но и сам-то он чувствовал, что взволнован сейчас не меньше Холмса. — Завтра к одиннадцати ты должен быть на борту. Корабль отплывет в полдень. Я посмотрел на станции расписание — ты успеваешь, даже если поедешь с последним поездом… Надеюсь, ты все же появишься раньше. Лондонский экспресс прибудет в Саутгемптон в половине десятого. Так что я буду тебя ждать уже на причале.

— Значит, не останешься, — глухо выдохнул Холмс, даже не попытавшись придать словам какой-либо малейшей вопросительной интонации. Как и раньше, он все понимал…

Мориарти отрицательно покачал головой:

— Не могу.

На самом деле это даже не было совсем уж ложью, несмотря на то, что время у него было. Однако, в данный момент наилучшим, казалось, провести эти часы в одиночестве на станции, ожидая лондонского поезда, нежели здесь. Он был честен и перед собой и перед Холмсом, сказав это «не могу», — он действительно не мог! Его неотступно мучил страх, что торопливые ласки могут загубить все, что с таким трудом удалось достичь за сегодняшний день. Нет, как бы ему ни хотелось остаться, продолжить… он должен был, он обязан был уехать.

Во имя их будущего — не сейчас!..

— Завтра, — произнес он. — Слышишь меня? Завтра... Завтра время уже не будет иметь значения. У нас с тобой впереди вся жизнь. Новая жизнь, Шерлок. Наша жизнь.

 

**_Среда, 10 апреля 1912 года_.**

В бледно-золотых лучах восходящего солнца комната выглядела неопрятно: пол, стулья, стол были завалены бумагами, книгами, одеждой — типичные черты того беспорядка, что образуется, когда сборы в дорогу проходят в спешке. 

Неровной стопкой на столе лежали письма. Длинное, сбивчивое письмо Майкрофту, в котором Холмс, как мог, пытался все объяснить, заранее зная, что брат даже не попытается понять… Короткое прощальное послание Уотсону, которому, в отличие от Майкрофта, никогда и ничего объяснять было не нужно… Распоряжения — экономке, молочнику… 

Два небольших саквояжа, давно собранные, стояли на пороге комнаты. Все было готово к отъезду.

Сам же Холмс сидел в кресле перед камином, наблюдая, как в ярком пламени вместе с его старыми бумагами и письмами исчезает то, что еще несколько минут назад было билетом на самый роскошный, самый большой корабль из всех, когда-либо виденных миром. 

Вряд ли Холмс мог объяснить этот свой поступок — как и во всем, что касалось отношений с Джеймсом, разумное, логическое начало его действий искать было бессмысленно. Спонтанный порыв, которому он не смог воспротивится, и только-то.

В ту же секунду, как его рука опустила билет в огонь, также возникло и желание вытащить билет обратно. Но в следующее мгновение, пламя, лизнув краешек листа, съело несколько букв названия парохода, оставив на их месте темно-коричневое пятно, и сердце, до этого всю ночь и все утро колотившееся с неимоверной силой, ухнуло резкой пронзительной болью и, казалось, перестало биться вовсе. 

«Все верно. Все так, как должно быть», — говорил он сам себе, надеясь, что, произнесенная вновь и вновь, эта фраза заставит его, наконец, поверить в правильность своего выбора. Однако, с каждым новым повтором, слова все больше утрачивали смысл, превращаясь лишь в набор звуков. И нисколько не приносили успокоения.

По-прежнему, словно зачарованный, он смотрел в огонь, уже не различая ничего, кроме яркого размытого пятна. Бумага давным-давно превратилась в золу. Сколько на самом деле пошло времени, он не знал, и страшился узнать. Если бы вдруг часы показали, что возможность, успеть на последний поезд, еще не упущена, бросив все, Холмс бы помчался на станцию. Любыми правдами и неправдами он бы попытался пробраться на отплывающий корабль — он знал, ему бы это удалось. 

Но нет, как ни велико желание, он не станет смотреть на часы.

«Все так, как должно быть…» — однако, несмотря на кажущуюся правильность, слова только добавляли сомнений. С каждой новой секундой ему все отчетливей виделось, что, возможно, он, и правда, совершил роковую ошибку. И осознание этого причиняло невыносимую боль.

«Нужно постараться не думать об этом, — убеждал он себя. — Необходимо как-то отвлечься, забыться... Забыться...»

Что ж, средство было.

Поднявшись с кресла, Холмс подошел к письменному столу. Некоторое время потребовалось ему, чтобы среди царящего в доме хаоса, отыскать ключ от ящика, еще несколько секунд, чтобы дрожащими руками он смог таки попасть этим ключом в замочную скважину. «Панацея от всех бед», его «спасительная шкатулка» была на том же самом месте, куда была спрятана несколько лет назад. С минуту Холмс стоял в нерешительности, пальцы любовно чертили на пыльной сафьяновой поверхности коробки замысловатый узор, оставляя за собой темный след... а потом, резко открыв крышку, достал оттуда жгут, ампулы и шприц.

— Да, все правильно. Все именно так, как и должно быть, — руки больше не дрожали, точным уверенным жестом Холмс закрепил в шприце иглу, — У нас с тобой, действительно, впереди вся жизнь, Джеймс. У каждого своя.

 

_The (happy) End_


End file.
